


We All Return To Change

by wreathed



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been a while since I've played."</p><p>"I'll go easy on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Return To Change

Charles doesn’t go easy.

Charles locks Erik in the aeroplane toilet and wrenches an orgasm out of him. Charles tongues Erik sloppily, clasps Erik’s wrists together and pulls him off hard. Not enough to hurt; elevated because Charles had the power to hurt him if he wants to. Whole body under his thumb, as if Erik had shrunk down to the size of a cent, but Charles never shoots. They’re back to that knife edge. Pleasure won’t put them back together.

(Control for ten years, and then Charles reappears and Erik’s heart goes thud thud thud to his clarion call.)


End file.
